


live in color, die in nothingness

by Oceantail



Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [5]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Basically, Character Death, Crewmate/Imposter - Freeform, M/M, both the positive and negative symbolisms of colors, but with ~color symbolism~, can i reemphasize the color symbolism, color symbolism, crewmate corpse, crewmate corpse knows sykkuno is the imposter and this fic is snapshots of his mind and thoughts, i have no idea how to make a summary for this, imposter sykkuno, tHANK U, very dope if u ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail
Summary: the world is awash with color and Corpse knows Sykkuno is the imposter(PLEASE read the tags for a better summary)
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003056
Comments: 22
Kudos: 418





	live in color, die in nothingness

_Red is the color of vigor and energy…_

Rae’s spacesuit was bright red and everyone in the crew enthusiastically agreed it suited her well. She was the most lively of them all, assertive, quick-witted, and exuded an aura of self-confidence Corpse could only dream of reaching.

He would never forget the day she died.

They gathered in Medbay where Sykkuno reported her dead body.

Her bright red spacesuit almost blended in with the red pool of blood rippling outward from her torn open abdomen.

The crew disposed of her body with red-rimmed eyes and plenty of tears.

_...Red is also the color of violence._

* * *

_Orange is the color of warmth and adventure…_

“I think the Sun is cooler than the stars, just look at that.” Corpse mused, his gaze fixed outside of the spaceship and on the bright ball of fire in the distance. “I know this one here isn’t _our Sun_ , but it looks close enough, right?”

“Our Sun _is_ a star though,” Sykkuno replied, watching Corpse plug his tablet into the downloading panel before settling into one of the chairs.

Corpse chuckled a bit, even though he didn’t think Sykkuno was joking.

The _star’s_ orange glow filled Navigation and Corpse longingly wished he and Sykkuno were back on Earth watching the sunrise from there instead.

Sykkuno leaned forward on the Navigation dashboard and rested his chin on his hands. The orange glare washed over him.

Corpse thinks he might be falling faster than ever. He slips out of navigation, shielding his eyes from the harsh orange light and warns himself not to read too much into it.

_...Orange is also the color of caution._

* * *

_Yellow is the color of happiness and hope…_

Hafu was dead. Not even three days after Rae’s murder, her body was discovered in Lower Engine, so mangled and destroyed there were scraps of yellow fabric everywhere.

The crew seemed sense the moment her life was extinguished, and with it, her positivity, joy, and natural charisma vanished into the void.

They couldn’t figure out who had done it.

But as the meeting adjourned, out of the corner of his eye, Corpse spotted a tiny scrap of yellow material clinging to the metal zipper of the Sykkuno’s glove. He frowned. _But Sykkuno said he was across the ship in Shields. There’s no way..._

Corpse stayed silent.

_…Yellow is also the color of cowardice._

* * *

_Green is the color of growth and life…_

Sykkuno’s suit and the plant decal attached to his head were both green. Before, when he laughed and smiled (even when he covered it up), it was like new life itself growing and thriving inside the cold gray walls of _The Skeld._

But now, Corpse can’t stop thinking about the scrap of Hafu’s suit clinging to Sykkuno’s green glove.

And suddenly, it’s like the thriving energy Sykkuno once radietated had darkened into a murky, molding, green decay.

_…Green is also the color of rot._

* * *

_Blue is the color of trust and intelligence…_

They finally got an imposter out. Teamwork makes the dream work after all.

After days of deducing and tracing each other’s pathing, of scouring through admin map logs and hours of security camera footage, they finally ejected an imposter.

They finally got an imposter out. They got _one_ imposter out.

Sykkuno was still alive.

And Corpse’s tongue was still frozen. He spent days in bed staring up at the ceiling and ignoring his tasks feeling the claws of hopelessness and loss drag him under the waves of darkness. He hadn’t spoken in days, no doubt casting suspicion and doubt on himself.

Please not Sykkuno…

_...Blue is also the color of depression._

* * *

_Purple is the color of devotion and peace._

Corpse does his tasks diligently for the next week and he thinks the suspicion from when he was glued to his bed during that depressive period has mostly faded away.

Thankfully inspecting samples was a simple task.

 _Select the anomaly,_ the monitor blinks at him.

A lone purple vial stared back at him amongst the blue vials.

The message blinked at him again.

_Select the anomaly._

_Select the anomaly._

_Select the anomaly._

The purple vial stared at him like it was gloating. The purple vial of destructive organic material. The purple vial that didn’t belong.

Corpse gripped his wrist so tight and he was sure that if he took off his space suit, his wrist would be covered in dark purple bruises from his own fingers.

_Select the anomaly._

_Select the anomaly._

_You have a duty,_ his mind whispers to him, _this is the only way to bring peace._

_Select the anomaly._

He turned on his tablet and hit the button.

**—CORPSE CALLED AN EMERGENCY MEETING—**

When they all gathered in Cafeteria, Corpse takes a deep breath.

“Sykkuno is the imposter.”

He deafens himself to Sykkuno’s pleads and braces himself for the inevitable.

_…Purple is also the color of mourning._

* * *

Space is black when Sykkuno is sucked into the vast expanse of nothingness.

The stars around him are white.

**Author's Note:**

> so who watched MCC 12 and the Dream SMP finale? the last few days were WILD.  
> also this fic is kinda for me to let u guys know that i'm going to be changing this "Corpse and Sykkuno" series to a "Video Blogging RPF" series because i think i'm going to be expanding the content i write for beyond just Corpse and Sykkuno as the main pairing. not a full commitment, per se, but yea. 
> 
> as always, comments raise my serotonin thank you <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] live in color, die in nothingness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079867) by [cheshiretears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears)




End file.
